


【RASEO】Butterfly Addiction

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*OOC嚴重喔喔喔*有病嬌慎入、精神疾病相關描寫慎入*BGM Cö shu Nie - Butterfly Addiction⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 4





	【RASEO】Butterfly Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *OOC嚴重喔喔喔  
> *有病嬌慎入、精神疾病相關描寫慎入  
> *BGM Cö shu Nie - Butterfly Addiction   
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
鮮紅的手銬、直徑7公分，我的愛就是這樣的啊。  
⠀  
⠀  
客廳又被弄得一陣混亂，金英助將鑰匙掛回玄關上的吊鉤，避開腳底下的障礙之後開始將散落的物件都放回原位，然後抬眼看向緊閉的房門，沒有一點亮光。總是在出差的時候選擇在半夜回家的原因也是如此，他不想要打擾對方唯一能夠好好入睡的時刻。動作極輕的貓著步伐洗了澡將髒衣服扔進洗衣籃之後，他才緩緩的打開房門。  
⠀  
⠀  
一整天思維都極為活躍的戀人在睡覺的時候特別乖巧，一動不動的，偶爾小動物似的哼哼叫，金英助在確認對方有好好睡著之後小心翼翼的鑽進對方每晚都留給他的大半邊被子裡，一手撐著頭，另一手自然的掛在枕邊人的胸前，然後他閉上眼睛之前，偷偷的親吻對方軟軟的臉頰。  
⠀  
⠀  
記不起是什麼時候開始的了，金英助被窗外的陽光喚醒，轉過頭的同時身旁的人睜開眼看他，清明的像是早就醒來了一樣，他沒有詢問，只是貓咪撒嬌一般的將頭往對方頸窩蹭去，然後撲了空：「有點頭殼痛。」紅髮的男人搖了搖頭後說，下一步金英助便使了力將體型與自己體型差不多的人攬進懷裡，微微坐起身半躺著幫他輕輕按摩。  
⠀  
⠀  
都是即使去醫院也得不出答案的生理病症。  
⠀  
⠀  
「今天要約會嗎，抒澔？」他在李抒澔看起來有精神多了、還能在他身上扭來扭去之後才開口問。  
「可以啊，」對方停頓了一下，瞇起了一隻眼睛「不過最近眼睛好像也怪怪的⋯⋯」語氣聽起來還有些低落。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們最後沒有出門，金英助翻找了一下，在醫藥箱中找到防護用的眼罩讓李抒澔先戴上，然後隔著布料在對方拒絕之前輕輕的用唇印上，似是安撫，意料之中的得到了這樣會變嚴重的回答，然後才終於起床準備早飯。大多時候金英助都是讓喜歡下廚的戀人主導菜單的，但在這種情況下他不會讓對方進廚房，而是拍了拍對方因為坐姿而放鬆的背，一貫的溫柔又多情。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們不發一語地吃著色香味俱全的料理，接下來大概又要陷入同樣的循環了。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔從精緻的木製古董盒拿出銀色的物件，上面刻著的花上還有鮮紅的印記，他當然知道來歷，對方跨上了床等待他的動作，乖巧的像一隻小羊。金英助輕輕的跨在那人身上並伸出了自己的右手，看著對方像是得到糖果的孩子般揚起嘴角，然後將自己與那人緊緊銬在一起，那是最有效增加少得可憐的安全感的方法。  
⠀  
⠀  
一開始的確是很難習慣，少了一隻手的支撐讓金英助在性事時常常不小心壓到下面的人，也沒辦法好好的用手觸碰到對方，用唇舌感受著那人胸口起伏的同時，自己的心臟也很像正在被貓咪的舌頭舔舐著一般，是無法緩解的搔癢感。現在能好好習慣了，金英助能感受到自己在愛著對方、需要對方的同時，對方也一樣需要自己、愛著自己，也從不曾覺得疲累，即便旁人總是在試圖勸說著，但是他們不知道，他包容著李抒澔心中殘缺的同時，對方也同樣地在完整他。  
⠀  
⠀  
因為那人是這麼說的：「這就是我所需要的愛情，用那把鮮紅的槍將我的心臟破壞掉就可以了。」這種要求他才做不到。  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀

**Author's Note:**

> 註：  
> ⠀  
> 孟喬森症候群（Munchausen syndrome）是一種透過描述、幻想症狀，假裝得病，甚至主動傷害自己或他人來得取同情的心理疾病。  
> ⠀  
> 註2：  
> ⠀  
> 靈感來源是眼罩抒澔⋯⋯（。


End file.
